Five And Alive
by tutncleo
Summary: Gibbs helps Tony deal with a bad situation. Part Five in the "Home Is" series. Be warned, this story contains explicit slash - Tony/Gibbs pairing.


''Five and Alive"

"_**This is the true nature of home -- it is the place of Peace; the shelter, not only from injury, but from all terror, doubt and division.**_**" John Ruskin**

Gibbs looked at his watch. Two and a half hours – that's how long Tony had been up in the guest room. Well, he guessed you couldn't call it the guest bedroom anymore. Over the past few months it had slowly become the home gym. At first it was just the treadmill, which had at one time, much to Gibbs' displeasure, been housed in the den. He'd been glad when Tony suggested moving it upstairs. The bed had disappeared at the same time a rowing machine had appeared, which was followed the same week by a set of free weights. The punching bag in the center of the room had required special installation, its chain run up through a hole in the ceiling to be secured to the wooden support beams in the attic. A portable massage table had magically appeared on his birthday. The latest addition had been a recumbent stationary bicycle, that Tony assured him would be easier on his knees and other joints than the less expensive traditional bike. He knew he grumbled a lot about the changes, but he didn't really mind. No one used the guest room, and he had to admit, if only to himself, that it was convenient to be able to work out at home. But that wasn't what Tony was doing tonight. Tonight he was up there exorcising demons, and Gibbs wasn't sure how long to let it go on. He could hear the thud, thud, thud of the punching bag, as Tony repeatedly drove his fists into it. He guessed it was better the bag, than Vance's face. Tony had barely said two words on the drive from the Navy Yard to home, too angry over the day's events to trust himself to speak. After stepping into the house, he'd muttered something Gibbs hadn't caught about the gym, and then stormed upstairs. He'd been there ever since.

He didn't blame Tony, today had been the capper on what had already been a shitty week. They'd been called out to help another team with a drug raid, something they rarely did. When someone was needed to go undercover to make a buy, Vance had volunteered Tony, citing his experience as both an undercover agent and his years in narcotics with the police force. Tony had argued that they didn't have time to set up a proper sting, and that the other team hadn't done all their homework, but neither the other team leader, nor Vance would listen to him. In the end, it had all gone sour, and Tony had ended up having to shoot a fifteen year old, before the kid could fire the gun he was aiming directly at Tony's head. No one, including Vance, questioned that it had been a righteous shooting, it had all been caught on the wire and miniature video camera Tony had been wearing, but Vance, worried that it could turn into a PR nightmare, had suspended Tony with pay, pending the IA review of the shooting. He hadn't needed to do that. The standard procedure for this type of thing was to assign the agent to desk duty, but Vance, afraid the media would latch onto the incident because the boy had only been fifteen, wanted it to look like NCIS was being fair, and thoroughly investigating the incident, and Tony had been sacrificed on the altar of 'appearances matter.' Gibbs had argued that it looked like a punishment, and Vance had refused to listen. The IA team had assured Gibbs it would all be cleared up on Monday, but today was Friday, and Tony was going to brood about it all weekend.

'Thud, thud, thud,' echoed through the house. Gibbs raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew it wasn't only the suspension that had Tony upset. No matter the reason, the cold fact was that he had shot and killed a kid today. That wasn't easy for anyone, and Tony, despite his devil-may-care façade, felt things more deeply than most. Gibbs was sure that only fifty percent of Tony's anger was directed at Vance, the other fifty percent he would have reserved for himself. He was probably up there right now, re-examining everything he had done today, looking for the way it could have been avoided - the way he had screwed up. Gibbs had known better than to try and convince Tony it had been unavoidable earlier. He wasn't ready to hear it. He'd pretended he wasn't aware that Tony had vomited in the bathroom the minute they got back to the Yard. He'd pretended he didn't see the slight tremor in Tony's hand, as he'd handed his gun over to the IA agent. He'd even pretended not to see the way Tony had stiffened when Abby had thrown her arms around him, carrying on about how glad she was he hadn't been hurt. For the last two and a half hours, he'd pretended this was a normal work out session. 'Thud, thud, thud' – Gibbs decided it was time to stop pretending.

He took the steps two at a time. When he got to the guest room he forced himself to pause and study Tony. He was wearing only a pair of gym shorts, his t-shirt, socks and shoes lay discarded on the floor, and he was covered in sweat. His hands were also bare, and Gibbs looked around, spotting the boxing gloves on the opposite side of the room, where they had probably landed after being removed and hurled at the wall. The punching bag was flying back and forth as Tony pummeled it with his unprotected fists. At least this couldn't have been going on for too long, he thought, noting that although Tony's hands were red, there didn't appear to be any blood. Gibbs crossed over to Tony, and wrapped his arms around the bag. "Enough," he commanded loudly.

"Let go," Tony panted, his arms still raised, ready to swing again.

"No, I said that's enough," Gibbs repeated, refusing to release the punching bag, knowing that no matter how angry Tony was, he wouldn't risk hitting him.

Tony was now bent over, his hands on his thighs, chest heaving, as he attempted to catch his breath.

"You've been at this long enough," Gibbs said firmly.

Tony stood straight again, and turned towards the treadmill. Gibbs stepped in front of him, to block him.

"Get out of my way," Tony growled.

"Not gonna happen," Gibbs answered steadily.

"I said, get out of my way," Tony said again, but this time his voice was more of a plea. When Gibbs wouldn't move, he tried to push him aside.

Gibbs stood firm, refusing to budge. The hands Tony had on his shoulders began to shake, and Gibbs reached out and covered them with his own, both to lend him his strength, and to prevent Tony from drawing away. Tony looked directly at Gibbs, his eyes too bright and glassy, then his grip tightened, and he yanked Gibbs to him, locking their mouths together, teeth scraping teeth, tongue against tongue. Gibbs released Tony's hands and reached down, grabbing Tony's ass, pulling his hips into his body, so that he could grind against Tony. He knew Tony didn't need or want gentle lovemaking. He needed it raw and primal, something capable of replacing the physical release he'd been trying to achieve with the punching bag. Gibbs grabbed Tony's head with one hand, wrapping his fingers through Tony's hair, not bothering to be gentle, forcing his tongue deep into Tony's mouth, needing to exert control, not trusting Tony with the lead. He would let it be rough, but was not willing to let Tony use their lovemaking as a form of punishment.

When he finally broke off the kiss, he pulled off his own shirt and pushed Tony to the floor, quickly covering his body with his own. Yanking down Tony's gym shorts and underwear, he wrapped his hand around Tony, as his mouth sought out his neck. Tony's body arched and twisted, and if it weren't for his hands raking up and down his back, Gibbs would have thought he was trying to get away. He tightened his hand, and began to move it up and down, while he lifted his head back up, recapturing Tony's lips with his own. Tony matched the force of the kiss, and slid his hands between their bodies, to undo Gibbs' pants. Gibbs released Tony long enough to help, pulling Tony's clothes off the rest of the way while he was at it. He bent down for a kiss, before he stood and grabbed the body oil next to the massage table. Then he crouched back over Tony, pushing his legs apart so that he could lie between them. Tony responded by wrapping his legs around Gibbs, pulling him down onto his body, his hips rising up to meet Gibbs, his hands once again digging into Gibbs' shoulders. Gibbs used the oil to prepare Tony, all the while holding Tony's eyes with his own, not saying a word. When Tony was ready, he pushed in all the way in one fluid motion, and began to thrust, hard and deep, his slick hand wrapping around Tony, matching the rhythm of his hips. Tony made low keening sounds, then closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, giving himself completely over to the sensations. Gibbs smiled, that was what he had been hoping for – acceptance. When Tony's body couldn't hold back any longer, he shuddered his release, gasping and crying as he broke into a thousand pieces, bringing Gibbs along with him.

When he had recovered enough to move, Gibbs slid further up Tony's body, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tears streamed slowly from Tony's closed eyes, and Gibbs licked them away, replacing them with kisses. He slid his hands into Tony's hair once again, but this time he softly caressed the silky strands of hair, his fingers ghosting gently against the scalp. For the first time since he had entered the room, Tony's breathing began to calm, ragged gasps replaced by contented sighs. They lay like that for a long time, until the sweat on Gibbs' body began to make him chill.

"Let's go take a hot shower, and then go to bed," he said softly to Tony, as he gently pulled out of him. Tony allowed himself to be helped up, and hand in hand, they headed to the master bath.

Once they were clean again, they crawled into bed. Gibbs reached out, pulling Tony to him. Tony rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder, dropping a limp arm across his chest. As he soothingly rubbed his hand across Tony's back, he lightly kissed the top of his head.

"You know Tony, it wasn't…" Gibbs began, but Tony stopped him with a kiss.

When the kiss was over, Tony smiled at him and said, "You don't need to say it. I'm dealing it." He kissed Gibbs again, and then lay his head back down on his shoulder, closing his eyes, finally ready for sleep.


End file.
